


[podfic] there's a fire down below, but it's coming up here

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: podfic_bingo, Gen, Moses and the Mockingjay, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Revolution, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: "Coal burns slow and steady," he says. "But put a spark to a field of wheat and you set the world on fire."
Katniss, Thresh, and an ending no one expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there's a fire down below, but it's coming up here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370348) by [redbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbells/pseuds/redbells). 



 

with sound effects  
**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/28kdftritmlhyw6/THG%20there%27s%20a%20fire%20down%20below%2C%20but%20it%27s%20coming%20up%20here.mp3?dl=0) (12.1 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:13:15

 

no sound effects

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/b8o909i6h3sf700/THG%20there%27s%20a%20fire%20down%20below%20no%20effects.mp3?dl=0) (8.83 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:09:38

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to redbells for permission to record this little fic! In just a few short words it reached in and ripped my heart out. I had fun playing around with some sound effects here and hopefully they help add to the atmosphere, but it's also available without them.
> 
> filling my podfic bingo square: sing. (ha ha ha & I thought I'd never fill this square)


End file.
